Midnight mode
Spoiler warning This page will have spoilers for a secret in the game please proceed with caution Access If the system clock is in the 12 AM time frame, this mode launches instead of the normal Lost In Vivo. After the Midnight mode is accessed for the first time it can be accessed through the "Extra" menu regardless of the time Core mechanics apart from the player being able to block just like in the normal game, there is also a dodge mechanic (Space on keyboard and Y on an Xbox controller) You can also press Ctrl or B(Xbox controller) to see the time of the run There is also a leaderboard to add in some competition, the player will be ranked by how fast they play through the game. The rest of the mechanics are the same to the original game. Goal The goal of the mode is to collect 30 coins to unlock a door, each coin being dropped by defeating an enemy. After getting past the door, Shoggoth King eel of the Abyss (Boss) spawns and a boss fight starts. Enemies Wolves Priests Mirage of Bayagototh the Starving Old One Bayagototh is a secret boss in Midnight Mode. To trigger the fight with Bayagototh the player must collect the 30 coins needed to finish the mode; however, instead of proceeding through the door that leads to the boss, the player must find the bell. Once the bell has been rung a few times, a cut scene will play and the "Slay the Midnight King" text will appear, as well as a health bar for Bayagototh. Bayagototh has two phases. Phase one: When he is at 100% health he will slowly move towards the player, doing a lot of damage and leaving behind dead souls. Phase two: When he gets down to 50% health he will freeze and starts to pulsate. In the second phase he will move much faster and do more damage If the player runs too far away from Bayagototh in his second phase, he will charge towards the player, dealing a lot of damage The best strategy for this fight I have so far is dodge and block, he does a lot less damage when blocking and dodging is just crucial for the entirety of midnight mode. Strategy The best strategy for midnight mode requires glitches * Use a controller and a keyboard, always have the controller moving forwards (This will make you faster) # Ring the bell at the start of the game # Lead all the enemies to Shoggoth's door and glitch through it # Kill Shoggoth Green Flames the green flames are flames found around the map. There are also four in the boss room The green flames drop pink crosses that will heal the player upon being broken Trivia * This is the only mode that has a different game over screen. * The leader boards can break some times to fix them just delete PLAYER_NAME from Lost In Vivo's registry To access the Registry on windows press Windows key + R and type REGEDIT then search for Lag Studios and under it will be Lost In Vivo then just look for PLAYER_NAME Category:Game Mechanics